


dedicating every day to you

by stqrryniqhts



Series: Iron Son™ [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hamilton References, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stqrryniqhts/pseuds/stqrryniqhts
Summary: Tony rolls his chair over to the now glowing piano and lies his fingers on the keys. He lets out a nervous breath and starts playing. The only real reason he knows how to play piano is because his mom taught him when he was young. A pang of hurt worms into his chest for a split second, but the warmth of his love for Harley and Peter seems to fill that hole easily.





	dedicating every day to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is only about 1100 words *hides under blanket in shame*  
> but I really wanted to write about some Hamilton references, so here you go!

All his life, Harley has been the country kid, the hillbilly, the dumb cowboy. He never really fit in here in New York. Almost everyday he tries to hide his accent the most he can, but around Peter and Tony, he sometimes becomes comfortable enough that he doesn't even realize that he's speaking that way.

Peter flops on the expensive couch in the main room, lying so there is no room for Harley to sit. Harley just scoffs at his actions, pulls out his phone to record, and pushes off Peter's feet, causing the spider boy to crash to the ground. Considering he has spidersense, Peter should have known that was going to happen. Harley gets a good laugh out of this.

"Yer such a klutz, _Spider-Man_." Harley laughs even more, realizing he caught it all on camera. Peter just throws a pillow at him, his face as red as a tomato, obviously embarrassed.

"Ya, well I'm not the one with the hillbilly accent." Peter gets up and makes a lasso motion and as if he was a cowboy, and goes to wrestle Harley. They tumble on the ground, messing each other's hair laughing way too hard to actually hurt each other, though Harley knows he himself is at a disadvantage, and Peter could crush him in seconds.

"Truce, truce!" Harley shoves Peter away, fixing his hair as they sit on the floor laughing for a while.

"You two need to settle down." Nat smacks them both on the back of the heads as she walks into the living room a while later, and the two boys almost go trip her. The murderous look on her face says to try otherwise.

They scramble up, grabbing their phones and nervously backing away, only to fall into Steve Rodgers. He catches them both, sending the flustered boys on their way.

"That was so embarrassing." Peter admits, letting out a breath as he head down to the lab along with Harley.

"Agreed."

-

"Tony, do you know anything about the Revolutionary War?" Harley drops his thick American History book on the table, right on top of some legal papers Tony was about to sign for Pepper. But this boy's weary voice and exhausted stature trumps all else in Tony's mind.

"I listen to Hamilton if that counts." Tony shrugs, taking off his glasses and spinning around in his chair. "I know a few songs from there that might help you. I even know how to play the piano for one-"

Harley jumps up from the couch, looking as exhausted and lively as any high school boy could be. "You can play the piano? Dad, you have to play for me! I can't believe you didn't tell me or Peter about this, this is amazing!" Harley's sudden outburst once again drains his energy, as he sinks back into his his little nest of blankets and pillows.

"It's not a song about the Revolution though. It's about Eliza, Alex, Aaron Burr and their children. I'm not sure if it would benefit-"

"Just play it, please? I really need a lullaby about now." Harley softly tells FRIDAY to project a grand piano while he lies down with a blanket, and the AI complies.

Tony rolls his chair over to the now glowing piano and lies his fingers on the keys. He lets out a nervous breath and starts playing. The only real reason he knows how to play piano is because his mom taught him when he was young. A pang of hurt worms into his chest for a split second, but the warmth of his love for Harley and Peter seems to fill that hole easily.

The melody floats through the room and echoes slightly, but Harley is loving it all the more. Tony opens his mouth to start singing, and it fills the room almost instantly.

_Dear Harley, Peter, what to say to you?_

Tony starts off a little shaky, but it builds into his smooth tenor voice perfectly. Harley marvels at his father, the tune taking him back to when he used to sit outside on the farm, watching the sun set with his family. He thinks of how now that he lives in the city, he watches the sunset on the roof of the buildings with Peter, his newfound best friend who is more like a brother to him. Tony's voice carries almost beautifully to the next lines.

_I'm dedicating every day to you,_

Tony glances back at Harley, whose eyes have fluttered shut in contentment. Harley's curls fall on to his forehead, and he brushes them away, almost with an annoyed look on his face. Tony's own eyes well with emotion, but he keeps going.

_When you smile,_  
_You knock me out, I fall apart_  
_And I thought I was so smart_

Peter stumbles into the lab sleepily with his teddy bear dangling from his hand, and Tony just keeps going. He watches as the zombie called Peter goes to the same couch Harley is on, flopping right on top of the older boy. Tony's heart swells so much, he finds it hard to keep going.

_If we lay a strong enough foundation,_  
_We'll pass it on to you,_  
_We'll give the world to you,_  
_And you'll blow us all away,_  
_someday..._

Tony gazes at the two sleeping boys, his heart skipping a beat as he notices how Harley has slowly wrapped himself around Peter. They were meant to be brothers, it's just too bad they hadn't grown up together.

Tony slows down the song, taking it in.

_My father wasn't around..._  
_I promise I'll be around for you..._

Tony almost chokes out the last words, emotions making him want to scoop up his boys and tell them just how much he loves them. They're his everything, and he wants them to know that.

_I'll do whatever it takes,_  
_I'll make a million mistakes,_  
_I'll make the world safe and sound for you_

Tony is willing to do anything for Harley and Peter. He doesn't care how many bullets are shot at him, he doesn't care how much money he has gained or lost because of them, and he certainly doesn't care if he died in their place. Tony was willing to lay down his life to keep them safe. It was the only thing that mattered to him.

He finishes the song softly and tells FRIDAY to turn down the lights, and Tony carefully drapes a blanket over the both of them.

He walks over to the other couch, grabs a blanket, and lies down while he closes his eyes. No nightmares tonight. Only fuzzy dreams of the years to come with his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> protect :) irondad :) rights :) at :) all :) costs :)


End file.
